Until someone else had her complete
by Anikathepen
Summary: Matt wants to tell Amy how he feels about her but then Amy gets a boyfriend. A boyfriend who beats her up actually...***complete***
1. Gotta tell you what i feel

Authors note: I don't own anything and I'm not implying this is true. But it would be good if it happened.  
  
"She's OK"  
  
"Who's OK?"  
  
"Amy"  
  
"What about her?  
  
"She's OK"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's great"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Amy"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Shut up Jeff"  
  
"Okay big brother, anything you say. D'ya want a coke?"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"Ok see ya later," Jeff said as he walked off. Matt slumped back down against the wall. Jeff didn't understand how he felt about Amy. He didn't know he did either. Casting his mind back he tried to remember if he'd always loved Amy. If he had he'd only just realised how he felt. He'd tagged with her for years without realising any feelings for her, so why now.  
  
"Hey matt" Matt spun around and came face to face with Amy.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, hey"  
  
"Say what're you doing tonight"  
  
"Um… er…" Oh my god, he thought I can't spend the evening with her, its hard enough just talking to her, oh man this never used to be a problem, just say no Matt, just say you're busy. Ok. You're busy.  
  
"No I'm not doing anything" oops that's not what I meant to say, oh shit.  
  
"Great do you want to come around mine" (Just say no just say no)  
  
"Yeah sounds great" (damn)  
  
"Ok see you at nine."  
  
Matt watched her walk away, his heart sinking. Amy had no idea what he felt for her and if his feeling got the better of him he could ruin everything between them. He couldn't break their friendship with all she meant to him. But what could he do.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
4 hours later  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Amy was checking her appearance in the mirror for about the fiftieth time when the doorbell rang. She re-adjusted her hair and dress (yes, dress!) and headed to answer the door. A Man with blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes was standing there.  
  
"Jake" she screamed and flung her arms around him.  
  
"Hey my bitch, how ya doin'" he said  
  
At that moment, Matt reached the door. After thinking long and hard about Amy he'd decided that he had to tell her how he felt. Tonight. Upon seeing Jake he took a step backwards.  
  
"a-a-amy, who's this?" he stammered.  
  
"Matt I'd like you to meet jake, my boyfriend." 


	2. Eating with the devil himself

"Boyfriend?" The word was barely a whisper.  
  
"Yes, Jake this is my best friend matt" Jake eyed Matt coldly  
  
"I'm sure the pleasure is all yours" Jake said snidely. Matt looked at Amy who simply shook her head.  
  
"I've cooked dinner for you both, I wanted it to be a surprise"  
  
They all sat down at the table; Jake was going out of his way to be obnoxious to Matt, Amy was oblivious to it, totally smitten with Jake. Every time Matt went to talk to Amy, Jake would kick him under the table. Needless to say, dinner was not a howling success.  
  
When matt went to leave, Jake grabbed his arm.  
  
"Listen Punk, you stay away from my bitch or I'll make you really sorry." Matt was about to retort that he thought Jake should keep away from HIM or he'd be sorry, but thinking of what amy would think he shrugged and left Amy's house, feeling depressed and angry. He couldn't see what Amy saw in Jake.  
  
But he also felt angry, that after hours screwing up courage to tell Amy how he felt, he couldn't.  
  
================  
  
Matt stormed through his front door and flung himself down onto the sofa.  
  
"Didn't go well then?" asked Jeff  
  
"It was awful"  
  
"She didn't say no, did she?"  
  
"I didn't get the chance to ask her, her fuckwitt boyfriend was there."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Possibly the most vile human being, and I use that term loosely, to ever walk the earth."  
  
"Just so you know Matt, I am prepared to hate this guy in any way you want me to"  
  
"I can't be mean to him, it would hurt Amy, I can't openly hate him"  
  
"Yeah, but I can". Matt gave him a grateful smile  
  
"Go nuts."  
  
========= '  
  
Back at Amy's house.  
  
========='  
  
"Who the hell was he" roared Jake  
  
"Just a friend"  
  
"Ditch him"  
  
"What"  
  
"Ditch him  
  
"No!"  
  
Jake grabbed Amy and flung her against the wall, she cried out as pain and fear flooded her. Jake started kicking her and hitting her until she was bruised, bleeding and barely conscious. Jake then grabbed her by the neck and hauled her to her feet. He pinned her against the wall and screamed at her.  
  
"Ditch him ok!" Amy nodded, tears streaming down her face. She had no intention of doing so but she was scared of what Josh might do to her.  
  
"Good!" Josh threw her to the floor and stormed off, not bothering to check if she was OK or not. Amy struggled to sit up.  
  
"I wish Matt was here." She sobbed  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++  
  
Author: yes everybody its another one of those fics, abusive boyfriend, best friend who come to the rescue etc etc etc. (Don't you just love Enrique Inglasius, he is fine, so very fine!) Please review, the more reviews I get, the more I'll write. 


	3. A cry for help

Authors note: Still own nothing. Hope you enjoy it, thanks 4 your e-mail Christina!  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy crawled over to the phone, desperate for help. Her head hurt and her vision was cloudy, her whole body hurt but she somehow she reached the phone, immediately ringing Matt's cellphone.  
  
"Ring Ring!" Matt groaned and reached for his phone wondering who could possibly be ringing at this hour. Checking his watch he saw that it was 2am and that he had fallen asleep fully clothed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt! Please help me."  
  
"Amy! What's wrong." She dissolved into tears and didn't say anything.  
  
"Amy? Amy! Are you OK baby? What happened?" His voice was desperate now.  
  
Between sobs Amy told Matt what had happened and begged him to come over. Matt ran outside to his SUV and drove over to Amy's.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
5 mins later (wasn't that quick)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Matt burst through the door, panic etched across his face.  
  
"Amy?" he yelled, "where are you?" A sob from the living room answered him. He walked over to Amy and wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
  
"How could he do this to you Ames" Matt wiped her eyes, clearing away some of the blood there. "Oh Amy, how could I let this happen to you" Amy started sobbing heavily onto Matt's chest. He slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Amy breathed softly onto his neck while he held her to him. Matt's heart was racing as she snuggled into him. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead.  
  
Suddenly Amy gasped and went limp against him.  
  
"Amy? Amy!" Matt desperately tried to revive her. To no avail, when she wouldn't wake, he grabbed his phone and rang for an ambulance…  
  
  
  
Uh-oh Has Jake gone too far! Will amy pull through, well, most probably because there's more to come yet and that would be a rubbish ending. 


	4. Casualty

Author: Still own zilch, hope you like my story  
  
Matt leant over Amy a tear falling from his eye. He gently moved her into a siting position, supporting her head with his hand. Kissing her forehead lightly he whispered "please be OK Ames." Amy's breathing was weak and he wished he could get her to hospital. Unfortunately the people on 911 had told him to wait for the ambulance.  
  
Amy's breathing suddenly became laboured and Matt panicked. Luckily the ambulance had arrived outside and the paramedics were soon by her side.  
  
"What happened" one of them asked Matt.  
  
"Her boyfriend…um, she, uh fell down the stairs, I think, I just found her like this." Matt didn't know why he was covering up for Jake, but he was. The Paramedics loaded Amy onto a stretcher and checked her breathing. One shook his head and the others looked at him. Matt felt his heart sink.  
  
"What's wrong with her" he asked. No one replied. "Hey, I'm her best friend, TELL ME!"  
  
"Let's get her to the hospital." One of them said. They lifted the stretcher and carried her out to the ambulance. Matt followed them.  
  
"Is she going to be Ok? What's wrong with her?" A Paramedic turned to him.  
  
"Look, you can come with your girlfriend but no more questions, we don't know much yet"  
  
Matt sat down by Amy and took her hand in his. A paramedic placed an oxygen mask over her face and checked her pulse. When he had gone Matt leaned over Amy and kissed her forehead, he brushed her hair back, revealing new bruises. Matt couldn't understand how anyone could do this to Amy, he never would, he never wanted to hurt her in any way.  
  
The ambulance soon pulled up outside the hospital and Amy was taken inside. Matt headed to the waiting room, about to face the longest few hours of his life.  
  
Author: There! Another 2 chapters up! I hope you liked them please review. 


	5. The kiss

Author: Yo it's me DDP (not). Still own nothing in this fic. Thanks for your e-mails Christina and Holly! Libby smith, if you are reading this you are really great! Do you like my story? If you do let me know via review or e-mail.  
  
  
  
Matt paced around the waiting room for about the fortieth time.  
  
"Stop it Matt" you're making me nervous." Snapped Jeff, Matt had called him as soon as he'd got to the hospital.  
  
"I can't help it, I AM nervous."  
  
"Amy will be fine"  
  
" You don't KNOW that"  
  
"Excuse me?" A nurse had appeared beside Jeff. "Is one of you Matt Hardy?"  
  
"That's me," said Matt. "How's Amy doing".  
  
"We don't want to make any assumptions yet, the poor girl's in a bad way. She's bleeding internally and we think that's what caused the fainting. Did you say that she fell down the stairs?"  
  
"Yes" Matt, said "why?"  
  
"Because her injuries don't suggest a fall at all."  
  
"Well actually…" Jeff began  
  
"We're only assuming that. I found her at the bottom of the stairs." Lied Matt "Look can I see now"  
  
"Yes but only for a few minutes, we're sending her into the operating theatre soon to try to locate the source of the internal bleeding. But you can go now. She's in and out at he moment so don't tire her out."  
  
Matt looked at Jeff.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"No man, I think you should go on your own."  
  
Matt nodded and headed off to Amy's room.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Matt knocked on Amy's door and was disappointed not to hear an answer. He opened it quietly and wandered in. Amy was lying still on her back, her skin was pale and bruises were starting to show clearly on her pale face and arms.  
  
"Oh Ames, how could I let this happen to you" he whispered, tracing his fingers across her bruised face. She stirred a little and he ran his hand down to cup her face. With his other hand he brushed her hair out of her eyes. Amy opened one eye slightly.  
  
"Matt?" she whispered.  
  
Matt smiled.  
  
"Sssssssh take it easy baby, you Okay now."  
  
"Mmm…" Amy murmured. Matt's placed his hand on the back of her head and gently raised it so he could see her eyes. "Matt…what's going to happen to me."  
  
"Sssssssh, don't worry. Its going to be Ok" Matt tried to block the nurses words out of his head. He looked back at Amy and wondered if this would be the last time he saw her. "I'll see you later Ames," said Matt "Wait!" Amy breathed. Matt went back over to her. "Thankyou, for everything Matt. I'm really sorry for how Jake treated you, he was just jealous." Amy started crying and Matt wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shh its OK baby, don't worry." Amy started sobbing onto Matt's chest. "Sssssssh." Matt tilted Amy's head back and lowered his lips to hers.  
  
"I love you" he whispered before kissing her, passionately but softly. After a few seconds she pulled away.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun a cliffhanger! Stay tuned for chapter 6!  
  
P.S Its Jake not Josh I just made a mistake in chapter 2. 


	6. A happy ending

1 Authors note  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Tried to get this up as quickly as possible. It's not too much of a cliff-hanger this time so no more death threats PLEASE!!!  
  
  
  
Silence reigned. The loudest noise Matt could hear was his rapidly increasing heartbeat. He looked from Amy to the door and back again. Amy was still staring at him in shock and disbelief. He felt like they'd been there in silence for hours but in reality only a few seconds had passed.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered. He waited for her to reply. But she remained silent. He felt as if he'd just ruined his life. Matt got to his feet and left.  
  
"Matt!" Amy called. But he had gone.  
  
Amy felt scared and confused. She was sure she had ruined things with Matt now and she DID love him. She just never got the chance to tell him. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped from under one of her eyelids. She whispered Matt's name over and over but no one came.  
  
Matt stormed past Jeff and towards the exit of the hospital Jeff called after him but he continued walking. He bumped into someone at the gate and heard a horribly familiar voice say.  
  
"Watch where you're going punk!"  
  
Matt turned to see Jake, who hadn't noticed him storming towards Amy's ward. Silently, he turned and followed him.  
  
******************  
  
Amy heard her door open and someone approach her bedside.  
  
"Matt?" she whispered. "I'm so sorry about earlier I was just startled and I do love you! I'll leave Jake and…" Amy opened her eyes and saw Jake. "Jake! I…I"  
  
"Don't worry Ames, I understand. I've made you suffer. So now I'm going to end your suffering as well"  
  
Jake grabbed a pillow and shoved it over Amy's face. She struggled to breathe until the pillow was suddenly lifted from her face. She saw Matt pinning Jake to the wall.  
  
"If you EVER go near my Amy again I SWEAR I'll kill you"  
  
"She's not YOUR Amy!" Screamed Jake  
  
"Yes I am" whispered Amy. Her whisper was barely audible but both men heard it.  
  
"What?" whispered Matt. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"I don't BELIEVE this," yelled Jake "Amy's my girlfriend!"  
  
Jake took a step towards Matt looking as if he wanted to kill him. He took another step forwards and suddenly jerked backwards.  
  
"What should I do with him?" asked Jeff, tightening his grip around Jake's neck.  
  
"Just get him out of here"  
  
Jeff dragged Jake out of the door and Matt turned to Amy.  
  
"Matt… I love you. You've always been there for me but I never realised how I felt until tonight."  
  
"I know Amy, I love you too. I want you to know that I'm never gonna hurt you. I love you so much"  
  
Matt wrapped his arms around Amy and she rested her head against his chest. Matt lay Amy down and she snuggled up to him. Amy fell asleep in her soulmates arms for the first night of many. All she needed was to be loved and that's what Matt was going to give to her.  
  
  
  
AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER…  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Its finished! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! 


	7. Epilogue

Authors note  
  
OK I lied that wasn't the end after all, this is the epilogue. ENJOY! (And review)  
  
  
  
It was finally the day Amy was to be released from hospital. Her injuries were healing well and her concussion had cleared up as well. No one had heard anything from Jake since the incident at the hospital and Matt didn't think that they would. Not after he'd walked in on him and Amy. "Ok we're here" sang Jeff as he pulled the car into the driveway. Matt tried to wake Amy who was curled up next to him. Matt whispered in her ear "Amy? We're here" Amy stirred slightly and nuzzled into Matt's broad chest. Matt shook her lightly but she just snuggled against him more. Matt sighed and scooped her up in his arms. Amy smiled and cuddled up to him, playing the 'I'm asleep but not really' game. Matt carried Amy inside and laid her down on the sofa. Jeff unloaded the car and followed. He got to the door when he heard someone call his name. "Jeff!" Jeff turned around "Who's there!" he demanded "Jeff!" came the voice again "WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Jeff The sound seemed to be coming from the bushes at the end of the garden. Jeff crept over to the bushes and parted them. There was no one there. "Who the." Jeff never got to finish his sentence. There was a swish of a baseball bat cutting through air and a sickening crack before Jeff's world went black. ************************************ Back in the living room Amy was still snuggled up to Matt. "I'm glad I've got you Matt" she whispered "You'll always have me" he whispered back "now I'll go and find Jeff, god knows where he's got to. Matt got outside and looked around. "Jeff!!! Where are you" he called. Over by the bushes Matt's eye caught something white and he walked over there. He picked it up off the floor. It was an envelope. Matt opened it and read it out ONE DOWN, TWO TO GO With shaking hands Matt shook the envelope out. A cutting of Jeff's hair fell at his feet. "Jeff" he whispered "No, please. Not Jeff."  
  
Authors note: There is a sequel coming up. It is called Jake's revenge and with be up 7/20/02 so check 'Anikathepen' on that day 


	8. Sequel

Ok the sequel is up! It's called Jake's Revenge. 


End file.
